


Секрет привлекательности

by ficwriter1922



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter1922/pseuds/ficwriter1922
Summary: В Хогвартсе начался Турнир Трех Волшебников. И если суровых учеников Дурмстранга хогвартские школьницы встретили с радостью, то прелестные гостьи из Франции не вызвали у них большой симпатии. Они были слишком красивы и неотразимы. Лаванда Браун и Парвати Патил решили узнать, в чем же состоит секрет их привлекательности.





	Секрет привлекательности

Лаванда и Парвати встретились на третьем этаже в нише окна — второго от статуи дракона. От всех других оно отличалось тем, что шальное заклинание впечатало в стекло рисунок раскидистого дерева, хотя и без листьев. Голые ветки переплелись между собой, как клубок разозленных змеюк. Картина выглядела безрадостной и даже зловещей, но подруги умудрились разглядеть среди темных веток сердечки и решили, что это - знак. 

Сбоку красовалась надпись «Л + П = дружба навсегда». Они вместе наколдовали эту надпись перед зимними каникулами на первом курсе. А несколько месяцев спустя они снова пришли сюда, но уже для того, чтобы спокойно подумать, куда бы припрятать шпоры, чтобы не спалиться под пронзительным взглядом злобного профессора Снейпа. Обе сдали зелья на Выше Ожидаемого, и оконная ниша третьего этажа навсегда стала их счастливым местом. Теперь все важные вопросы должны были обсуждаться только здесь. 

— Я достала список. — Лаванда перевела дыхание и плюхнулась на подоконник рядом с подругой. Ноги уже не держали. Хогвартские лестницы с высокими крутыми ступеньками ее вымотали, а что тут странного? После целого дня утомительной беготни даже верзила Хагрид, несокрушимый, как скала, и тот рад был бы сыграть в ящик. Но рядом с Лавандой была лучшая подруга, которая не дала бы ей спокойно разлеживаться в гробу. 

\- Покажи! — Парвати нервно теребила ее за рукав школьной мантии. Браун сама хотела побыстрее изучить список, добытый с таким трудом. А дерганье только мешало ей рыться в сумке. Там вперемешку с конспектами, домашкой, учебниками валялись несколько помад, пудреница, старые шпоры и записки, пустой пузырек с чернилами, полный пузырек с чернилами, цветные карандаши, три обычных пера и одно счастливое, маленькая плюшевая собачка, две линейки, простая и красивая, леденцы, заколки с бабочками, брелок без ключей и много чего еще. Если бы Лорду Волдеморту потребовалось надежное место, чтобы спрятать очередной дневник, то он бы не нашел лучшего тайника, чем сумка Лаванды Браун. 

— Вот он! — победно воскликнула она и вытащила свиток, размерами похожий на те сочинения, которые им каждую неделю задавал профессор Флитвик. Свиток выглядел изрядно потрепанным, ведь он прошел через руки почти всех девчонок в школе.

Две головы — одна светленькая, другая темненькая — склонились над желтоватой бумагой. Парвати заплетала свои черные блестящие волосы в толстую косу длиной до лопаток, а Лаванда завязывала розовыми ленточками в два хвостика. Когда подруги сидели рядом, то сила контраста работала на них. У Патил была темная, почти коричневая кожа и большие карие глаза, а Браун походила на ангелочка — голубоглазого, розовощекого и всегда готового широко улыбнуться миру.

Читали они внимательно и вдумчиво, будто им в руки попал рецепт зелья, обещающего вечную молодость, красоту и богатство. На самом деле это был всего лишь список имен и ряды криво накарябанных цифр. Бумагу зачаровали таким образом, чтобы строчки могли меняться местами в зависимости от общей суммы баллов. Она стояла рядом с каждой фамилией и так и лезла в глаза, потому что нарочно была выделена ярко красными чернилами.

С тех пор как стало известно, что старшекурсники решили выбрать самую красивую девчонку в школе, началась такая лихорадка, какую Хогвартс еще не знал ни в один из магических турниров, включая нынешний. Каждая девчонка хотела узнать, сколько баллов ей поставили, пусть некоторые и говорили, что, мол, им все равно, они типа выше всего этого. Но Браун была уверена: покажи им список, и они бы с руками его оторвали.

— Смотри, нас здесь нет! — со слезами на глазах выкрикнула Парвати. — Будто мы невидимки!

— Дай глянуть еще раз. — Лаванда вырвала свиток у нее из рук и быстро пробежала глазами. Но Патил была права: они в список просто не попали. Первые строчки занимали воображалки из Франции, расфуфыренные и заносчивые, будто они приехали не на Турнир Трех Волшебников, а на королевский прием. Хогвартским девушкам достались места в середине и конце списка. 

— Нет, какие же парни уроды! — Лаванда порвала бы свиток на мелкие кусочки, если бы не оставила в залог свой любимый браслетик с перламутровым сердечком.

— Уроды, хуже скручервей, — согласилась Парвати и со злостью добавила: — Скручервей, которые болеют оспой, чумой, проказой и герпесом.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати! У меня ведь богатое воображение. Если ты продолжишь, то я больше никогда не смогу целоваться с мальчишками, потому что буду видеть перед собой морду скручервя — прокаженного, чумного и с герпесом.

Некоторое время они сидели с понурым видом, Лаванда покачивала туфлей, которая уже наполовину соскользнула с ноги. Первой молчание нарушила Парвати:

— Парни не приглашают меня на свидание, потому что я из другой страны? Может, они думают, что я ем жуков или заставлю их делать обрезание?

— Нет, просто они — идиоты. — Браун стукнула кулачком по мраморному подоконнику. — Стоило только приехать этим задавакам, и парни с ума сошли. Француженки такие очаровательные, у них такой милый акцент, — она заговорила жеманно, растягивая слова. — А еще они постоянно хлопают своими длиннющими ресницами, будто отбиваются от стаи мошкары. Почти все поставили Флер по десятке. Хотя я тоже блондинка, и глаза у меня голубые, а губы даже красивее, чем у нее. Только она немного худее, но диетолог моей матери говорит, что женщина не должна быть слишком тощей. Тогда почему ее все считают сногсшибательной, а меня простоватой?! Только потому, что она недовейла?

— Кто считает тебя простоватой?

— Дин. Ханна слышала, как он сказал Симусу, что у меня лицо простоватое, как у девушки из рекламы быстрорастворимого супа. Я ведь на нее не похожа?

— Она тоже блондинка, — тактично заметила Парвати, стараясь избежать морального выбора между правдой и дружбой.

— Как и Флер, но ее никто не представляет с банкой супа, а только с бриллиантами на шее. Я тоже хочу быть девушкой с бриллиантами и без супа. И еще я сейчас заплачу, а мне нельзя плакать — у меня тогда глаза покраснеют, как у кролика. 

Лаванда уже начала хлюпать носом, и Парвати поспешно ее обняла.

— Я слишком экзотичная, ты слишком простоватая. Неужели мы пойдем одни на бал?

— Я думаю, ты красивая, — теперь пришла очередь Браун утешать подругу. — Просто тебе нужно почаще выщипывать брови и перестать пользоваться этими духами со странным запахом.

— Мне их подарила бабушка, — вяло запротестовала Патил, уже готовая смириться с участью одиночки и неудачницы. Но Лаванда не собиралась так легко сдаваться.

— Знаешь, тут не обошлось без магии. — Она соскочила с подоконника и встала напротив Парвати, буравя ее взглядом, будто василиск, причем малость сбрендивший. — Они точно мажутся каким-нибудь волшебным кремом или обливаются зельями. Иначе почему парни при встрече с ними ведут себя так, будто ударились башкой об столб? Мы должны узнать, в чем их секрет. Я тоже хочу стать фонарным столбом! 

Парвати недоуменно нахмурила брови.

— В смысле, я хочу, чтобы моя женская привлекательность стала фонарным столбом, об который парни будут расшибать себе лбы. Так что сегодня мы тайком проберемся к французским стервам.

— Ну да… Только нас поймают и накажут — вместо бала отправят на отработки к Филчу. Ты знаешь, что у него изо рта воняет хуже, чем от его кошки? А Сюзи сама видела, как эта блоховозка тащила с помойки дохлого скручервя.

— Фу... — От этой картинки Лаванду передернуло. — Но нас никто не поймает — мы залезем в их карету во время ужина, когда все будут в большом зале.

— Как мы это сделаем? О, если мои родители узнают...

— Не беспокойся, у меня есть связи. Мы проскользнем, как мышки, и так же тихо выскользнем, нас не заметят даже другие мышки. Парвати, ты моя лучшая подруга... — Лаванда стиснула ее плечи. — Вместе у нас все получится. Мы будем как Ангелы Чарли, только без рыжей и не такие старые.

— Ладно, но, если родители отправят меня обратно в Индию, это будет на твоей совести.

Не успела она договорить до конца, а Браун взвизгнула, подпрыгнула, несколько раз хлопнула в ладоши, и, выплеснув всю свою радость, крепко обняла смирившуюся с судьбой подругу. 

***

Вечер наступил слишком быстро, впрочем, так случалось всегда, когда Парвати нужно было сделать что-нибудь неприятное. Время будто срывалось с цепи, и события летели ей на встречу со скоростью сверхбыстрого экспресса. И она чувствовала, что уже не успеет увернуться. 

Они с Лавандой спрятались за большим стволом поваленного дерева. Из этого укрытия открывался хороший вид на огромную карету размером с настоящий дом на колесах. А чтобы не заметили их самих, пришлось скрутиться в три погибели. Противный промозглый ветер пробирал до дрожи, не спасали ни теплые спортивные костюмы, ни мантии. 

Лаванда всерьез начала думать, что кто-то понаделал в ее одежде невидимых дырок, иначе почему ей было так "холллодддно". Накрапывал мелкий дождик, девушки вздрагивали от постоянных шорохов, которые доносились то оттуда, то отсюда. Казалось, что это сама темнота вокруг шуршит, шелестит и хлюпает. Парвати все никак не могла выкинуть из головы байку, которую вчера рассказал Симус. 

"А вы знаете, - начал он, зловеще понизив голос, - что один из турнирных драконов сумел сбежать и теперь рыщет вокруг школы? И вам, девчонки, не стоит гулять одним, он вас проглотит одним махом, даже костей не останется". Подруги обозвали Симуса придурком, а его истории – тупыми страшилками для первогодок. Но сейчас, когда окна Хогвартса размером были не больше светлячков, а сам путь до школы представлялся ей бесконечным, как бывает только в ночных кошмарах, Парвати была готова принять любой странный шум за шелест драконьих крыльев. 

Французские стервы все не выходили. Они как всегда по-модному опаздывали, уверенные, что без них никто не начнет. Лаванда и Парвати, озябшие и порядком перетрусившие, ненавидели их как никогда сильно. 

\- Может, вернемся? - попросила Патил, но ее подруга резко замотала головой. 

\- Нельзя так легко сдаваться. Великий Мерлин сказал: "тот, кто отступает от своей цели в самом конце пути, хуже, чем тот, кому не хватает решимости выйти за дверь." 

\- Да ну... 

\- Я взяла в библиотеке "Полный сборник мудрых мыслей Великого Мерлина с пояснениями". В этой фразе великий Мерлин учит нас, что любое дело нужно доводить до конца. А вообще, там есть советы на все случаи жизни, думаю, Мерлин был очень умным. Жаль только, что он не разбирался в косметике. А то я не могу решить, какая помада лучше всего подойдет к моему бальному платью. 

\- Но мистер Флитвик говорил нам, что все эти речи Мерлина были придуманы другими людьми уже после его смерти. 

\- Так это не его мысли? - разочарованно протянула Лаванда, а подумав немного, добавила: - Надо было сразу догадаться. У одного человека не может быть столько мудрых мыслей. Целая толстая книжка в восемьсот страниц. 

\- А зачем ты ее читала? 

\- Чтобы, когда Виктор Крам пригласит меня на свидание, рассказать ему о нашей культуре. 

\- Моя бабушка говорит, что любовь заставляет человека хотеть стать лучше. 

\- Вот бы любовь еще была взаимной, а то жалко, если столько усилий пропадет зря. 

\- А хочешь, я расскажу тебе мою фантазию с Виктором Крамом? Я придумала ее сегодня ночью. - Парвати попыталась устроиться поудобнее и чуть размять затекшие ноги, но едва не шлепнулась в грязь. Не успела она начать свой рассказ, как тяжелая дверь кареты на удивление бесшумно распахнулась и появились французские ведьмы. 

Они величаво спустились по изящной металлической лесенке. Золотистые огоньки заботливо освещали им путь, и в мягком свете девушке выглядели еще более сказочными и прекрасными, чем феи на картинках в любимой книжке Лаванды. Замыкала шествие мадам Максим - директриса, высокая и грозная, как сторожевая башня. Она маячила за тоненькими спинами своих учениц, распугивая голодных монстров и злых колдунов не хуже тролля-телохранителя. 

Гриффиндорки проводили процессию завистливыми взглядами. Там, где Лаванда и Парвати непременно бы споткнулись, причем не один раз, француженки прошли легко и быстро, будто лесная тропинка под их ногами превратилась в гладкую скатерть. 

\- Теперь проверим, как работает та штука, которую дал мне Фред, - сказала Лаванда. 

Они вылезли из своего укрытия, ноги одеревенели от долгого сидения в неудобной позе, но страдания, которые Патил и Лаванда пытались изобразить на своих хорошеньких личиках, были сильно преувеличены. 

\- А как ты заставила его расстаться с одной из своих игрушек? 

\- Это секрет. 

\- Ты же с ним не... 

\- Нет, конечно. 

Они поднялись по лесенке, которая выглядела шаткой, но оказалась такой же прочной и надежной, как если бы была сделана из камня. 

\- Но он получил от меня небольшой урок. Если ты хочешь встречаться с одной девушкой, то нельзя целоваться с другой. Это первое правило всех отношений. 

\- С кем он целовался? Скажи, мы ведь лучшее подруги и у нас нет друг от друга секретов. 

\- Это не мой секрет. - Лаванда упрямо помотала головой. Парвати этот жест был хорошо знаком и означал, что сколько ее не расспрашивай, Браун будет молчать как рыба. Но она все равно решила попытаться и умоляюще сложила руки. 

\- Хотя бы намекни. Первую букву, пожалуйста... 

Но даже взгляд брошенного щеночка не сработал. 

\- И не проси. - Лаванда сделала вид, что застегивает рот на замок. - Я унесу этот секрет с собой в могилу, конечно, если Фред не обманул и эта штука работает. 

Она была уверена, что в точности выполнила все инструкции, которые Уизли процедил сквозь зубы. А какое лицо у него было, будто он собственными руками кидал любимое дитя в кипящий котел троллей. Браун всерьез на него обиделась, она ведь не какая-то дурочка и умеет обращаться с волшебными вещами. 

К тому же устройство не выглядело сложным. Оно состояло из двух частей: геммы с магическим шестигранником, которую следовало приложить к нужной двери, и небольшой металлической коробочки. У нее имелись три лампочки, и все они горели ровным желтым светом, а также две короткие толстые антенны, похожие на рожки. Коробочка издавала тихие потрескивания и пощелкивания, будто жаловалась на свою судьбу, но ее новые хозяйки быстро привыкли к этим звукам и перестали обращать на них внимание. Когда Лаванда поднесла рожки к печати между, ними пробежала ярко синяя магическая дуга. И лампочки замигали, причем все разом. 

\- Она не взорвется? - встревожилась Парвати и отступила на шаг. Руки Браун задрожали, она чувствовала, как вибрирует коробочка. Звуки, доносившиеся изнутри, стали громче и неприятнее, теперь они напоминали Лаванде клацанье вставных челюстей ее старого дедушки. Она уже была готова отшвырнуть штуковину подальше, но та вдруг затихла. От неожиданности Браун выпустила ее из рук, но Патил успела подхватить коробочку до того, как она упала. Это приспособление еще могло им пригодиться. Дверь, которая выглядела такой же монолитной и неприступной, как Гринготс, медленно открылась. 

***

Девушки радостно взвизгнули, темнота ответила приглушенным воем, и они тут же умолкли. Ходило много слухов о том, как устроена карета. Лаванда представляла себе нечто вроде многоэтажных сот, как в улье, и каждая ячейка была отдельной комнатой со всеми удобствами. Более практичная Парвати ожидала увидеть обычные коридоры и комнаты. Но действительность превзошла всех их фантазии. 

\- Вау! - вырвалось у Лаванды. 

\- Это все всамделишное? - Патил не могла поверить своим глазами и даже потерла их кулачками. 

\- Кажется, да.

От входа начиналась широкая закручивающаяся спиралью лестница — выглядела она еще невесомее и нереальнее, чем та, которая вела к дверце кареты. Браун показалось, что ее ступеньки сплетены из нитей лунного света. Здесь наверняка поработали горделивые ткачихи, превращенные в пауков обидчивыми богами. В темноте вокруг гибкой лестницы-лозы танцевали искрящиеся фигурки звезд и не только. Парвати насчитала три месяца и две полных луны, они тоже светились мягким потусторонним светом. И пусть астрономически это было неправильно, зато очень красиво. Лестница вела к миниатюрному замку, будто заключенному в огромном игрушечном шаре, висящем на вселенской елке. Казалось, замок украли с картинки в книге сказок. Здесь было все, что ожидает увидеть девочка, мечтающая стать принцессой: маленькие острые башенки с позолоченной черепицей, узкие оконца, тонкие шпили…

\- Я сейчас умру от зависти, - призналась Лаванда. 

Ни она, ни Парвати не решались вступить на лестницу. Их не отпускало глупое предчувствие, что она просто обвалится под ними. Все, что они здесь видели, было создано для легконогих фей, а не для простых смертных. Но любопытство оказалось сильнее страха. 

\- Пойдем, глупо торчать здесь, как приступефаенные, - поторопила подругу Патил. 

Гриффиндорки осторожно шагнули на первую ступеньку, прижимаясь друг к дружке и все ожидая, что вот сейчас лестница с хрустальным звоном рухнет вниз. Но она устояла, а дальше дело пошло веселее. Девушки бодро взбирались вверх, то и дело забывая, что нужно смотреть под ноги, а не разевать рты и вертеть головами по сторонам. Однако, когда половина пути осталась позади, их восторг пошел на убыль. 

\- Я так не уставала с самого лета, когда мама брала меня с собой на фитнесс, - простонала Лаванда, присев отдышаться. 

\- Неудивительно, что эти француженки все такие стройные. - Парвати рухнула рядом. – Только представь, каждый день спускаться по этой ноголомке. 

Тоскливыми взглядами они проводили проплывающий мимо месяц. На их лицах читалось одно желание: вот бы сейчас запрыгнуть на эту мерцающую коврижку и взмыть вверх прямиком к воротам замка. 

\- Все, нужно идти. Нельзя, чтобы нас здесь застукали, - решительно сказала Патил, подбадривая себя мыслью об отработке под надзором Филча и его кошки-пожирательницы падали. 

\- Великий Мерлин мог бы нами гордиться. - Лаванда встала на ноги и бросила взгляд на замок - тот уже не казался ей сказочным. Ведь там не было прекрасного принца, который бы поспешил на помощь уставшим девушкам. 

Но вот и парадная дверь, высокая и украшенная замысловатой резьбой. Глазастые подруги и здесь разглядели несколько сердечек и решили, что это счастливый знак. За ней был просторный круглый холл с галереей, туда вела еще одна лестница, но деревянная, застеленная голубой ковровой дорожкой. Браун и Патил задрали головы вверх - на галерее они насчитали семь дверей, напоминающих порталы в церкви. Каждая дверь выглядела как картина, подсвеченная изнутри солнечными лучами. Парвати вспомнилась сказка, где похожие двери обозначали месяца года и за каждой из них была спрятана чудесная красавица.

Хоть ноги и ныли после долгой ходьбы, они решили подняться на галерею - очень уж яркой и светлой она выглядела, особенно по сравнению с первым этажом. Темные стены с деревянными панелями жадно впитывали весь свет, лившийся сверху через хрустальный купол. 

Но все двери оказались заперты, а суперштуковина Фреда и Джорджа оказалась здесь бессильна. Гриффиндорки очень расстроились, ведь двери выглядели так заманчиво: на одной был изображен райский сад, на другой - таинственный лес, на третьей - солнечный пляж. Картины двигались, а если приложить к ним ухо, то можно было расслышать шум волн, свист ветра или крики птиц. Более того, казалось, в воздухе витает аромат цветов, хвои и моря, хотя это могло быть обычное заклинание, освежающее воздух. Девушки вздохнули, расстроенные тем, что им придется довольствоваться лишь картинками. 

Между дверью с изображением осеннего парка и той, на которой красовалась нереальная в своей красоте китайская пагода, Лаванда и Парвати нашли проход - не очень широкий, но с очень высоким потолком. Даже подпрыгнув, ни одна из них не смогла бы достать до светящихся шаров. 

Проход вывел их в просторную комнату тоже с высоким потолком. Одну стену полностью занимало панорамное окно, из него открывался потрясающий вид на незнакомую долину, от которого захватывало дух, будто Патил и Браун смотрели с вершины горы.

— О Мерлин, — одновременно выдохнули они.

— Это иллюзия, — напомнила Парвати, стараясь говорить по-взрослому рассудительно, как и положено воспитаннице профессора Макгонагалл.

— Но она такая красивая. Почему я не родилась во Франции?

— Почему мои родители вместо Англии не поехали туда? — в тон ей сказала Патил. 

Отвернувшись от окна, они принялись осматривать комнату. О ее предназначении догадаться было несложно: множество низеньких диванов с круглыми подушечками, большой круглый стол в центре, выложенный янтарной мозаикой и, наверно, очень тяжелый. Он был весь заставлен вазочками и тарелочками с фруктами и сластями. И если это была не гостиная, то Лаванда положила бы обратно мармеладку, которую она цапнула со стола, чтобы вознаградить себя за трудный подъем по лестнице.

И ковры, и диваны были синего цвета, подушки — голубыми. По серебристым шелковым обоям порхали соловьи, скворцы и жаворонки. И в тишине можно было расслышать их волшебное пение. 

Браун первой увидела большую белую коробку, лежавшую перед огромным зевом камина. Ее крест-накрест перехватывала золотистая лента, завязанная посередине большим бантом. В прилагающейся записке на двух языках было указано: "для мадемуазель Флер Делакур", также там был указан адрес отправителя. Ни Лаванда, ни Парвати никогда не слышали об этом магазине, но они сразу решили, что там все дорого и потрясно. 

\- Как ты думаешь, что внутри? - спросила Патил. 

Браун пожала плечами и предложила:

\- Давай посмотрим. Я знаю заклинания, которыми можно развязывать и завязывать ленточки на подарках. Оно мне очень пригодилось на прошлое Рождество. 

\- Именно, я тебя научила, - напомнила Парвати. - Но трогать чужие вещи нельзя. Ничем хорошим это не заканчивается. 

\- Брось, мы оттуда ничего не возьмем, только взглянем и сразу запакуем обратно. 

И не дав подруге времени на возражения, Лаванда вытащила палочку, произнесла нужное заклинание, и сложный узел распутался в один миг. То, что пряталось под несколькими слоями тонкой бумаги, заставило девушек в один миг позабыть про все обещания и благоразумные намерения. А все чудеса, с которыми они столкнулись в замке, теперь казались заурядными пустяками, потому что внутри лежало платье - самое лучшее из вех когда-либо созданных руками человека. Оно было роскошным, элегантным, божественным и совершенным. 

\- Именно оно снилось мне в детстве, и в том сне я была феей-правительницей волшебной страны. - Браун осторожно достала платье и бережно провела рукой по гладкому нежному материалу. Она чувствовала себя так, будто поймала воплощение морской стихии, - таким красивым был его цвет. 

Парвати кивнула, своих снов она не помнила, но знала, что именно об этом наряде она мечтала всю жизнь. Не нужно было листать модные журналы или проверять все магазины одежды в Европе, чтобы понять - с этим платьем ничто не сравнится. Так же, как никакая еда не сравнится с шоколадом, потому что вкуснее него ничего на свете нет. В это Лаванда и Парвати верили твердо, хотя еще не попробовали даже десятой доли всех вкусностей, но есть знания, которые идут не от разума, а от сердца, и не нуждаются в проверке. То, что они сейчас испытали, было похоже на любовь с первого взгляда - безрассудную, бескомпромиссную и безумную. 

Лаванда приложила платье к себе, осторожно держа его за тонкие бретельки. Ее брови недовольно нахмурились - в комнате не было ни одного зеркала. Девушки не сразу сообразили, что его можно наколдовать, а когда сообразили, то разошлись не на шутку. Сотворенное их совместными усилиями зеркало получилось огромным, в нем даже Хагрид мог разглядеть себя целиком. 

Они принялись вертеться перед зеркалом, передавая друг другу платье, которое переливалось всеми оттенками синего. Настроение им портила только одна неприятная мысль. Каждая знала, что даже если она втянет живот так, что он прилипнет к позвоночнику, платье все равно на нее не налезет. И это было жутко, нет, даже запредельно несправедливо. 

\- Я полжизни готова отдать, лишь бы появиться на балу в этом шикарном наряде. Все бы на меня пялились, и Крам тоже. Никуда бы он не делся. - Зеркало отразило мечтательное выражение, которое появилось на лице Лаванды. 

Парвати, которой всегда лучше удавались подсчеты, прикинула, что, наверно, полжизни будет слишком много, но пару лет отдать можно запросто. Особенно если выбрать самые последние годы, когда она уже будет старой, страшной и, возможно, впадет в маразм. На ее губах появилась такая же мечтательная улыбка, как и у Лаванды. Перед глазами мелькали заманчивые картины, будто кино на большом экране: вот она заходит в празднично украшенный зал, все головы тут же поворачиваются в ее сторону, они с Виктором Крамом встречаются взглядами, его глаза вспыхивают от страсти, он подходит к ней и медленно опускается на одно колено... 

\- Хе-хе-хе... 

Девчонки взвизгнули, платье выскользнуло из рук Лаванды. С каминной полки на них таращился маленький, но противный старикашка, еще более уродливый, чем Филч. Острый подбородок выпирал, будто он держал во рту полумесяц, седая куцая бороденка напоминала перезимовавшую траву. Глубоко посаженные глазки смотрели зло и враждебно. Удивительно, но цвет у них был очень красивый — сапфировый. Несмотря на испуг, Лаванда решила, что туфли именно такого цвета идеально подошли бы к ее великолепному платью. 

Из обвислых рукавов потрепанного зеленого сюртука с длинными фалдами выступали костлявые запястья с длинными пальцами. Длинные желтые ногти загибались, как настоящие когти. Полосатые штаны, засаленные, будто он не ходил, а ползал на коленях, тоже были коротковаты, так что любой мог полюбоваться на волосатые лодыжки и грязные ступни старика. "Фу", - одновременно подумали Лаванда и Парвати. Из-под черного котелка торчали жесткие волосы непонятного цвета, как шерсть у дворняги. Старик почесал голову, опасно сдвинув на бок свой котелок, а потом одернул полосатый жилет и снова глянул на незваных гостей со злобным прищуром. 

\- Мы заглянули на минутку спросить, как дела у наших подружек, - беспомощно залепетала Лаванда. Парвати начала медленно отступать к двери, сейчас следовало бы наколдовать дымовую завесу и бежать к выходу, как Кент Блай в третьей части "Крылатых охотников". Когда Лаванда отступила к столу и осторожно подобрала палочку, Патил отбросила все сомнения в силе дружеской телепатии. "Ну, давай же, наколдуй нам туман или ночную тьму", - подумала она так громко, как только могла. Старик не сводил с них взгляда хорошо выдрессированной овчарки. Заметив, что Лаванда потянулась за палочкой, он вдруг тряхнул головой, а потом плюнул. Этого от него никто не ожидал. Плевок попал точно в центр лба Браун (такой меткости позавидовали бы гриффиндорские бездельники, для которых состязание в меткости плевка было любимым занятием). Лаванда растерянно хлопала глазами, она не могла поверить, что все это происходит именно с ней. Вдобавок ей стало как-то нехорошо… 

Старик противненько захихикал, довольно потирая ладони. 

\- Эй, что с тобой?! - В голосе Парвати тревога била во все колокола. Дальше было только хуже - Браун вдруг пошатнулась, вяло взмахнула руками, а потом исчезла. 

\- Вот же ж злая мандрагорушка. - Патил быстро обежала стол и увидела нечто, похожее на сгусток мокроты, такой вот немаленький привет от заболевшего великана. - Всемогущий Мерлин! 

Она бросила взгляд на камин, но старикан уже исчез.

\- Лаванда, если ты жива, пошевелись, пожалуйста. - Под ее переполненным надеждой взглядом зеленоватый сгусток вяло дернулся. - Хорошо, очень хорошо… 

От волнения Парвати затараторила еще быстрее, будто боялась, что стоит ей замолчать и ее подруга совсем исчезнет: растает или что там еще случается с противной слизью. - Тебе ведь не больно? Потерпи немного. Я отнесу тебя в лазарет, слышишь, мы все исправим. Сейчас, только возьму какой-нибудь горшок. 

Лучше всего для этой цели подходила хрустальная ваза для фруктов. Вооружившись ей и стряхнув мармеладки с фарфоровой тарелочки, Парвати попробовала загнать слизь при помощи одного в другое. Лаванда весьма шустро вползла в хрустальную вазу, но дальше начались проблемы. Весьма смирная фруктовница будто взбесилась — затряслась, задрожала и превратилась в череп. А тот запрыгнул обратно на стол. Браун шлепнулась на пол. Патил перевела взгляд на фарфоровое блюдечко, а у того уже росли толстые щетинистые паучьи лапки. Она взвизгнула и отшвырнула его от себя, блюдечко разбилось и осколками рассыпалось по полу. Паучьи лапки несколько раз дернулись и замерли. 

Лаванда сделала попытку добраться до двери. Там, где она ползала, вырастали поганки, мухоморы, грибы, выглядевшие так, будто болели насморком и пускали сопли из всех пор, а так же грибы, похожие на ту часть собаки, которую ни один магл не захотел бы увидеть на месте своего хот дога. 

\- Постой. - Парвати не собиралась бросать подругу в беде. Она подхватила со стола серебряный поднос, серебро ведь верное средство против любой темной магии. - Заползай сюда. 

Лаванда послушно забралась на поставленный перед ней поднос. Патил подхватила его и на вытянутых руках понесла к двери. Ей оставалась всего лишь пара шагов до цели, когда в подносе появилась огромная дырка и слизь с противным хлюпом снова шмякнулась на пол, чуть ли не на новые кроссовки Патил. Та посмотрела на дыру, которая уже сомкнулась и теперь напоминала чей-то рот с мерзкими губами, усыпанными вздутыми болячками. Прямо на ее глазах губы вытянулись, превращаясь в длинный мокрый язык, который тянулся к Парвати. Ее лицо скривилось, но девушка уже не завизжала, а лишь со всей силы отбросила от себя эту гадость. Поднос прочертил в воздухе красивую дугу и со звоном врезался в стену. 

Сгусток слизи тем временем печально колыхался на одном месте, ковер вокруг позеленел и покрылся плесенью. 

\- Нам нужна помощь. Я сейчас приведу кого-нибудь, и мы вытащим тебя отсюда. Ты, главное, дождись меня. - Патил выпрямилась, нашарила в кармане мантии взломщик Уизли и помчалась в Хогвартс.

***

Лаванда осталась одна, или почти одна - компанию ей составлял череп, который прыгал по столу, пытаясь собрать разбросанные яблоки и апельсины. На самом деле ей было совсем не больно и даже не страшно, а холодно и противно, будто ее проглотила большая медуза. Мир вокруг превратился в скопление смутных теней, теперь все виделось ей как через толщу воды, то же самое произошло со звуками. Все они сливались в гудящий шум, который разбивался о Лаванду, как морская волна об скалу. 

Что делать дальше, Браун не знала, ей хотелось одного - расплакаться, но она не могла: слизь ведь не плачет. Тогда, похлюпав на месте, она начала обследовать комнату, надеясь, что тогда время пойдет быстрее. У нее не было сомнений, что Парвати вернется, как и обещала. 

После нее на ковре оставался отвратительный след из грибов и плесени. А стоило ей прикоснуться к чему-нибудь - и вещь сразу менялась. Ножка от дивана стала змеиным хвостом. Стол теперь опирался на толстую собачью морду. Лаванда перевалилась через банан, и тот стал желтым волосатым хоботом, который теперь сражался с черепом за яблоки и бананы. Когда она приблизилась к каминному экрану, от него осталась только лужица странной оранжевой жидкости. Теперь к потолку поднимался желтый дымок, настолько едкий, что на лицах нимф и дриад, украшающих камин, выступили слезы. На свое счастье Лаванда не различала запахи, иначе бы точно упала бы в обморок, а потеряв контроль над своим полужидким телом, непременно растеклась бы лужицей по испоганенному ковру, и кто знает, удалось бы ей собраться снова. 

Вдруг ее будто окатило гигантской волной шума, состоящей из гомона голосов и звука шагов. "Сейчас в комнате будут люди!" - Лаванда в панике затекла под ближайший диванчик. Она вся сжалась в комок от мысли, что ее кто-нибудь увидит. Наверняка французские дуры разболтают всей школе, и тогда ей до самого выпуска житья не будет от издевательств и насмешек. 

Шум превратился в настоящий шторм, гостиная заполнилась ученицами мадам Максим, и все они заголосили разом, когда увидели, во что превратилась их прекрасная гостиная. Визги, крики и проклятия доставали Лаванду даже под диваном. Слизь, в которую она превратилась, оказалась очень чувствительна к звукам, и Браун чувствовала себя ковриком, из которого ретивая хозяйка выколачивает пыль. "Да замолчите вы все!", - хотелось крикнуть ей. И неожиданно голоса стихли, будто сам Великий Мерлин услышал ее отчаянный призыв и наложил на всю комнату заклятие молчания. Но, конечно, Мерлин был здесь не причем. Она поняла это, когда до нее долетело несколько фраз, произнесенных таким властным тоном, каким могла говорить только госпожа директриса. Браун постаралась слиться с полом, думая, что она сейчас как жаба в котле и если мадам Максим ее обнаружит, то под этим пресловутым котлом вспыхнет жаркое пламя. Мадам ведь запросто может добиться, чтобы гриффиндорку на месяц отправили чистить совятню или убирать загон для скручервей. 

Но все старания Лаванды спрятаться были напрасны - прямо над ней из диванной подушки уже вырос отвратного вида мясистый плотоядный цветок с шипастым стеблем и острыми зубками по краям покрытых ворсинками листьев. 

Диван поднялся в воздух, и длинная тень нависла над Браун, та попробовала отползти подальше, но от волнения позабыла, как двигать своими ложноножками. А через секунду она сидела на полу и пыталась вспомнить, как обращаться с руками и ногами. Она наморщила носик, не понимая, откуда идет этот странный запах. Домовые эльфы, одетые в голубые наволочки, уже убрали лужу у камина, но та все еще напоминала о себе быстро выветривающейся вонью. Судя по проворным движениям слуг, деловито снующих по комнате, вскоре от беспорядка, устроенного Лавандой, даже следа не останется. Однако ледяной взгляд директрисы не оставлял надежды, что ее отпустят, сказав на прощание что-нибудь вроде " раз ничего страшного не случилась, то в этот раз мы тебя простим, но обещай больше так не делать". 

\- Скажите, где у вас ванная, - жалобно попросила Лаванда. - Я умру, если не умоюсь. 

Мадам Максим снисходительно поджала свои узкие губы, накрашенные бледной помадой. 

\- Я думаю, дорогая, умывания вам будет мало. - Из-за акцента ее голос, звучал надменно. - Гриз покажет вам дорогу и подберет вам новую одежду. А потом мы серьезно поговорим. Жду вас в моем кабинете через полчаса. 

И Лаванда уныло поплелась за серой эльфийкой, одно ее радовало – что перед казнью, а разговор с мадам Максим представлялся ей именно казнью и ничуть ни меньше, она избавится от липкой пленки, покрывающей все тело. Тогда она сможет принять свою судьбу с гордо поднятой головой.

***

Спасательный отряд, который наспех собрала Парвати, состоял всего лишь из трех человек, включая ее саму. Сначала она хотела попросить помощи у Виктора Крама, но потом сообразила, что Лаванда ее убьет. И Патил прекрасно понимала подругу - ни одна девушка не захочет, чтобы парень ее мечты узнал, что она превратилась в комок слизи, сильно смахивающий на гоблинские сопли. 

Пришлось бежать к Гарри Поттеру. Парвати отловила его и Рона в школьном коридоре. Друзья как раз шли в Гриффиндорскую башню, где их ждала гора невыполненной домашней работы. Патил оценивающим взглядом окинула однокурсников. 

Поттер хоть и считался героем, но выглядел как ботаник: очкастый, тщедушный, с темными волосами, нелепо торчащими во все стороны. Если бы не шрам-молния на лбу, никто бы не узнал в нем победителя Волдеморта. Но шрам он обычно прятал под челкой. А рыжеволосого, круглолицего Рона можно было принять за помощника продавца подержанных котлов, но никак ни за верного оруженосца спасителя магического мира. Ни один из них не попал бы на обложку любовного романа, но зато Лаванда точно не расстроится, когда они увидят ее новый облик. 

С этой мыслью Парвати решительно подошла к Гарри и быстро рассказала ему обо всем. Поттер вздохнул и уже готов был покориться своей судьбе спасать всех и вся, но Рон попробовал вырвать друга из цепких коготков Патил. На завтрашней контрольной по зельям он хотел получить хотя бы удовлетворительно, а для этого нужно было разок прочитать учебник. 

\- А может, лучше пойти к Дамблдору, он вряд ли будет сильно сердиться… - начал Уизли, но Парвати оборвала его на половине фразы:

\- Нет, вы должны мне помочь. Ведь это из-за вас Лаванда попала в беду. 

\- Нас?! А причем тут мы? 

\- При том, - резко ответила Патил, она вспомнила о списке и решила, что если все парни такие уроды, то жалеть их нечего. 

\- Хорошо, не помогайте мне. - Она уперла руки в бока и надвинулась на них, напоминая разгневанную миссис Уизли. – Но тогда я про вас такое расскажу, что все девчонки в школе внесут вас в свой список третьей мировой войны. 

\- О чем ты говоришь? - спросил Гарри. 

\- Мы, девушки, тоже ведем свои списки, и туда попадают те парни, встречаться с которыми можно только после третьей мировой войны, когда других вариантов больше не останется. Название придумали мы с Лавандой, это наша фишка. Так что вы сейчас идете со мной, иначе окажетесь в этом списке как раз после старых пердунов и прыщавых тринадцатилеток. Понятно?! - рявкнула она, и парни отшатнулись. 

\- Ладно, - поспешно согласился Рон. - Мы спасем Лаванду, нам ведь нетрудно, да, Гарри? 

\- Ага. - Гарри тоже не хотел дразнить разъяренную мантикору, в которую неожиданно превратилась Парвати, всегда такая милая и безобидная. - Мы ее обязательно вытащим. 

\- А вот это уже проблема, - призналась она. 

По дороге к карете они решили использовать чары левитации, а если магия не сработает, то взять первую попавшуюся коробку, загнать туда Лаванду, а потом бежать со всех ног в школу, надеясь, что у коробки не вырастут зубы и она не загрызет храбрецов-спасателей. 

Парвати приложила к двери изобретение братьев Уизли, которое, на их счастье, оказалось не одноразового действия, дверь распахнулась, как перед родным заклятием. 

\- Неужели они каждый день ходят по этой лестнице? – произнес Рон, проникаясь уважением к хрупким француженкам. - А может, лучше мы прокатимся на месяце? Вон один висит совсем не высоко. 

При взгляде на тонкий серпик Патил стало дурно, и она еще больше разозлилась.

\- Лучше гонок ты ничего не мог придумать. Нам нельзя привлекать к себе внимание. 

Рон решил, что спорить себе дороже, и послушно пропустил девушку вперед. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Патил в очередной раз пожалела, что рядом с ней эти недоростки, а не сильный и мужественный Виктор Крам. Уизли и Поттер тащились как черепахи, Парвати бесило их унылое сопение, а когда они заговорили про квиддич, она уже готова была швырнуть в однокурсников спупефаем. "Какие толстокожие эти мальчишки! - думала она, стискивая кулачки. – Они что, совсем забыли, зачем мы здесь!? Бедная Лаванда, наверно, с ума сходит, а у них одни полеты на уме. Идиоты снитчеголовые!"

Она только ждала повода, чтобы наброситься на них с упреками. И когда ей показалось, что Гарри слишком пристально пялится ей в спину, Патил тут же развернулась и уставилась на него колючим взглядом. 

\- На что ты смотришь? - Когда она волновалась, в ней появлялись замашки тролльего вышибалы и взгляд был соответствующий. Гарри с трудом удержался, чтобы не отпрянуть. 

\- Я подумал, что у тебя очень красивые волосы. 

\- Правда? - Лицо Патил озарила радостная улыбка. – Ты считаешь меня красивой? Да, я поняла, ты хочешь пригласить меня на бал. 

\- Эммм… ну… ээээ…

\- Я согласна. – Парвати теперь смотрела на него совсем другими глазами: Гарри казался ей не тощим, а изящным, не растрепанным, а стильным, и глаза у него хоть и были близорукими, зато зелеными, а это очень необычно для брюнетов. И что она за девушка, если не сумеет уговорить своего парня выбросить дурацкие очки? 

Поттер посмотрел на Рона - может, тот объяснит ему, что сейчас произошло и чего теперь ему ожидать от Патил, которая снова изменилась. Теперь она вела себя не как злая мантикора, а как ласковая кошечка. 

\- Ты уже выбрал, в чем пойдешь на бал? - промурлыкала она, по-хозяйски беря его под руку. - Очень важно, чтобы наши наряды подходили друг к другу. 

Рон подбодрил его улыбкой, но вмешиваться не стал. Одно дело - прыгнуть ради друга под руку разъяренному троллю, а другое - оттаскивать от него Парвати. Нет, со своими девушками каждый должен разбираться сам. 

Зато их подъем сразу ускорился, Гарри теперь перепрыгивал через ступеньку, лишь бы побыстрее добраться до цели. Патил не отставала, на ходу рассуждая, какой фасон парадной мантии подойдет ему лучше всего. 

Оказавшись внутри, они остановились, чтобы передохнуть. 

\- Наверняка, они все сейчас в гостиной, и нам надо их оттуда выманить, - предложил Рон. 

\- Нужно отвлечь их внимание, - сказал Гарри, которому начинало нравиться их неожиданное приключение. 

\- Вообще-то у меня уже есть план, - вмешалась Парвати. - Но вам он не понравится. 

Друзья настороженно переглянулись, и тут она пронзительно завизжала, как выдернутая из земли мандрагора. Ее крик поставил на уши весь замок, Парвати едва успела юркнуть в тень под галереей, когда на галерею выскочила девчонка в голубой мантии. Она что-то затараторила на французском, Гарри и Рон не поняли ни слова, но решили, что не стоит им здесь задерживаться. 

Замок гудел, как растревоженное осиное гнездо, француженок с этими насекомыми роднила не только тонкая талия, но и воинственный нрав. И они решили во что бы то ни стало изловить незваных гостей. 

В этой суматохе Парвати незаметно пробралась на второй этаж. Ей было немного стыдно, ведь подставлять однокурсников – это не по-гриффиндорски. Но она утешила себя мыслью, что настоящим героям трудности только на пользу. Патил представила, как они с Гарри будут пересказывать эту историю своим внукам: Раджу, Сингу, Жасмин и малютке Криспине. 

В гостиной никого не было, комната выглядела как раньше. Парвати даже спросила себя, а не приснилось ли ей все это: старик, колдовство, комок слизи. Она заглянула во все углы и проверила под диванами. Никого. "И что же теперь делать?" – Парвати рассеяно обвела комнату взглядом. Лаванду уже могли найти, и тогда ей стоило поскорее удрать из замка, но она не могла уйти, не узнав все наверняка. Настоящие друзья так не поступают. 

\- Хе-хе-хе… 

Парвати подпрыгнула и обернулась. Противный старикашка снова торчал на каминной полке. 

\- Вот же ж...

И тут комната заполнилась домовыми эльфами, они окружили Патил и заговорили все хором. Девушка поняла только слова "мадам Максим", но об остальном догадаться было не сложно. Старикашка злобно ухмыльнулся, спрыгнул на пол и довольный собой исчез в камине. 

\- Хорошо-хорошо, - сказала Парвати, стараясь перекричать эльфов. - Ведите меня к директрисе.

***

И Лаванда, и Парвати знали, что разговор с мадам Максим будет не из легких, но они никак не были готовы к тому, что ее кабинет будет обставлен настолько солидно и чопорно. Его хозяйка гордо восседала за огромным столом, на котором легко могли разместиться несколько армий игрушечных солдатиков. В глубине души она любила маленькие изящные вещи, красивые и хрупкие, но прекрасно понимала, что, пойди она на поводу у своих вкусов, и люди будут над ней смеяться. Великанша в царстве фарфоровых пастушек и цветочных горшочков была бы прекрасной мишенью для острот и шуточек.

Поэтому кресла подбирались с высокими спинками, книжные шкафы подпирали потолок, так что без лестницы обычный человек ни за что бы не добрался до верхних полок, а в напольной вазе у двери легко бы поместился труп. И только для ламп она сделала исключения — маленькие изящные светильники из цветного стекла выглядели как настоящее произведение искусства.

А то, что ее посетители чувствовали себя немного подавленно, сидя в огромных креслах, было дополнительным плюсом, которым мадам Максим беззастенчиво пользовалась. 

— Я хочу знать ваши имена, — сказала она, когда девушки отказались от предложенного чая. Директриса считала чай напитком для старушек, но уважала чужие традиции.

Гриффиндорки нервно переглянулись: назвать свои имена значило попрощаться с последней надеждой избежать наказания. Умом они понимали, что деваться им некуда, но в глубине души все еще надеялись на счастливую случайность. Олимпия заключила сама с собой пари: кто из них решится заговорить первой — и, конечно, угадала.

— Я Лаванда Браун, — сказала светленькая. — А это моя подруга Парвати Патил.

Гриз нашла для нее спортивный костюм нежно-голубого цвета, который очень шел к ее глазам. И, хотя их разделял огромный стол, мадам Максим чувствовала густую смесь запахов, которая окутывала девушку. Видимо, добравшись до ванной, она опустошила все пузырьки и баночки, которые только смогла найти. Но Олимпии и в голову не пришло отчитывать незваную гостью, если бы ее саму превратили в кусок слизи, она бы тоже не успокоилась, пока не вылила бы на себя содержимое всего ванного шкафчика, включая жидкость для мытья самой ванны. 

— Ну что ж, — наконец произнесла директриса, — мне приятно с вами познакомиться.

Каждое слово она выговаривала тщательно, стараясь четко следовать инструкциям из учебника по фонетике.

— Но меня совсем не радует тот факт, что вы пробрались сюда, чтобы помешать моей ученице выиграть следующее испытание. Как вы собирались это сделать? И не отпирайтесь. Ваш профессор Дамблдор — хитрый лис, который не упустит возможность забрать себе лишнее преимущество. А как известно, каков директор, таковы и его ученики.

Мадам замолчала, она привыкла говорить образно и эмоционально, но английский, которому ее учили, был сух и формален. Ей не хватало слов, чтобы выразить свое возмущение.

— Опять нечестная игра. Вы пришли сюда шпионить и копать, и это возмутительно. Я донесу до профессора Дамблдора, что никому не дозволено выходить за рамки. Мы играем честно, или я не вижу доводов, чтобы мы остались здесь и продолжали. Это не магический турнир — это цирк.

— Но, мадам, — Лаванда нашла в себе силы возразить грозной даме, — мы здесь не из-за турнира. 

Смелости ей хватило только на то, чтобы выдавить эту короткую фразу. Мадам Максим с ее прямой осанкой, строго поджатыми губами, орлиным носом наводила на нее еще больший ужас, чем профессор Снейп. Она еще никогда в жизни не чувствовала себя такой жалкой.

Директриса удивленно приподняла брови:

— Тогда почему вы здесь?

— Мы хотели узнать, почему ваши ученицы всегда выглядят такими красивыми, — запинаясь от смущения, призналась Парвати.

— И все мальчишки сходят по ним с ума, — добавила Лаванда. — Мы думали, что ваши ученицы используют магические чары, и тоже захотели...

Мадам перевела взгляд с одной девушки на другую, обе покраснели и едва сдерживались, чтобы не заплакать, но говорили правду — а потом она засмеялась. «Должно быть, от хохота этой гигантши трясутся стены, а стеклянная посуда разлетается вдребезги», — думали те, кто плохо знал мадам Максим. Но смех у нее был на удивление тихий и мелодичный .

— Так весь этот сумбур из-за мальчишек? — спросила она. 

Девушки кивнули, чувствуя себя полными дурами. И приготовились к суровой, но заслуженной головомойке, однако мадам не спешила их ругать. Она незаметно скинула под столом туфли, решив дать короткую передышку уставшим ногам. Каблуки у туфель были высоченные, но Олимпия давно поняла, что, таская унылую обувь на плоской подошве, она ничего не выигрывает. И, как бы она ни сутулилась, как бы ни хотела казаться меньше, люди все равно будут над ней посмеиваться и отпускать дурацкие шуточки. Так что теперь директриса всегда держала спину прямо и гордо ходила на высоченных шпильках. Но в пятнадцать лет — а девчонки, сидевшие перед ней, не выглядели старше пятнадцати — она бы не задумываясь продала душу дьяволу, если бы он рассказал ей, как стать первой красавицей школы.

— Это я все придумала, — отчаянно храбрясь, начала Лаванда. — А Парвати меня отговаривала. Так что нужно наказывать только меня одну.

— Это я буду решать без чужих советов. Но ваше признание показывает вас с лучшей стороны. И вы уже достаточно страдали, встретившись с нашим демьеном. Его вызвали мои старшекурсницы. Они хотели, чтобы он выводил навязчивых кавалеров. Но он абсолютно никому не подчиняется, гуляет, где хочет, и старается в кого-нибудь....

Олимпия остановилась, вспоминая нужное слово, но не смогла. Прибегать к помощи родного языка она посчитала дешевым позерством, поэтому усмехнулась и небрежно закончила:

— Думаю, вы понимаете, о чем я говорю. Ему очень не нравятся блондинки. Не знаю почему. 

При упоминании о мерзком старикашке Лаванда вздрогнула.

— Свое наказание вы получили, и ваши друзья тоже уйдут отсюда, узнав несколько новых заклинаний. Мои девочки ведут себя как настоящие чертовки, когда разозлятся. Остались только вы. - Она пристально посмотрела на Парвати, та вжалась в спинку кресла. — Думаю, вы не хотите, чтобы наш разговор был продолжен в кабинете профессора Дамблдора.

Патил и Браун дружно кивнули.

— Тогда вы сварите для меня зелье, которое выгонит демьена отсюда. Я занята турниром. А у вас, очевидно, слишком много свободного времени.

— Мы все сделаем, — с готовностью ответила Парвати. — Извините, что мы вломились к вам.

— И испортили вашу гостиную, — добавила Лаванда.

Олимпия кивнула, но потом добродушно улыбнулась, давая понять, что извинения приняты.

— И если вы хотите быть привлекательными, то вам не нужны заклятия, хватит обычной уверенности в себе.

— А как это? — спросила Браун.

И мадам Максим рассказала — а почему бы и нет? Ей ведь тоже когда-то было пятнадцать. Может быть, Лаванда и Парвати были разочарованы, что все оказалось так просто и им не нужно было творить сложные чары или варить зловонные зелья. Но обычно самые действенные средства по сути своей очень просты. Вот только иногда следовать этим советам бывает сложнее, чем сварить в котле парочку жаб. Но, как говорил Великий Мерлин, кто не отступает, тот и не проигрывает.

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо чайнику Иннокентию за помощь!


End file.
